


Good Enough

by sarurin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarurin/pseuds/sarurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa decided to formally introduce himself to the team as his boyfriend and Yamaguchi thought it was a good idea. They were going to figure out eventually anyways. However, his teammates turned out to be a bit overprotective.</p><p>#Yamaguchi Protection Squad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Related to [Forgive Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6577402)

He laid on his stomach, over the comfort of Kei’s bed, and swinging his feet repeatedly in the air. He wasn’t sure what he was doing anymore. The math problems he was working on had gotten complicated and for one reason or another, he was having difficulty concentrating. His phone was right next to him, but it had gone silent since his arrival. It was fine, though. He already knew that such small and petty things bothered his best friend.

Tadashi sighed and lightly tapped his head with his pencil. He had come over to Kei’s house to study like he always did, but naturally, things weren’t the same anymore. He didn’t expect them to be. He was the one that had unexpectedly dropped a bomb on their eternal friendship. After all, he was dating Tooru and that alone was a strange concept to grasp.

He didn’t keep secrets from Kei, so he was the first one to know and he wouldn’t be exaggerating to say that he was quite displeased with the news.

It wasn’t anything to be concerned about. He assured him many times, but Kei wouldn’t let his worries go. Tadashi couldn’t blame him. He was the first one he came too after he had gotten into a fight with Tooru in the beginning.

They had argued over something truly insignificant, but in the end, he was the one that was pushed away. Tooru ignored him and didn’t talk to him for days. He was stubborn that way and to make things worse, he kind of was too. Tadashi was ultimately hurt, but he figured they probably needed some time to sort things out. Their insecurities would get the best of them otherwise.

Still, he didn’t know who else to turn to, so he went with Kei, his best friend and the only person that was aware of his relationship with the setter at the time.

Kei comforted him, drying his tears with tissues and cracking a joke every so often to make him smile. He made him hot chocolate, wrapped him up in blankets and let him watch movies for the rest of evening. Tadashi felt better after a while and that’s when Kei seriously asked what he was planning to do about his relationship with Tooru.

Unsure, Tadashi had shrugged indifferently, telling him that he would wait to see how things progressed. He really liked Tooru after all and he didn’t want to leave him because of an argument that most likely erupted from a misunderstanding. Kei nodded then, telling him that he would try and support him no matter what he decided. Besides, it didn’t matter whether he liked it or not. His happiness would always come first.

They made up after a few days and Tooru filled him with kisses. He apologized, saying that he let his anger and jealousy get the best of him. That’s why he confronted him the way he did.

Surprisingly, Tooru didn’t want to leave him either. He told him that he would be willingly to go far and wide to prove that he was indeed worthy of his affection. With such sweet words, Tadashi immediately accepted his forgiveness, but nothing could prepare him for what came next.

Tooru decided to formally introduce himself to the team as his boyfriend. From that moment on, things became much more harder to deal with.

“So, how’s it going?” Kei suddenly broke the silence, looking at him curiously from his desk. Most of his books were closed, so Tadashi wondered if he was already done with the homework. Sadly, he checked his own progress and realized he didn’t have much done. He sighed again which probably pushed Kei’s patience to it’s limit.

“Well, I’ve been stuck on the same problem for a couple of minutes now. I thought I knew what I was doing, but I think I used the formula all wrong. None of the answers are matching. It doesn’t make sense. Either that or I copied it wrong during class. I was falling asleep at some point.”

“That’s not what I meant. I’m talking about Oikawa. How is it going with him? You’ve been acting kind of strange lately. Did you get into another fight or what?” Kei’s eyes looked menacing as he glared in his direction. Immediately, he sat up and shook his head.

“No, we haven’t. Everything is fine. Actually, we’re going out on Sunday, so I’m kind of nervous. I’m not sure what I should wear or do or say even.” Tadashi placed his hands over his cheeks, feeling them get warm. It wouldn’t be their first date, but he would get butterflies anyways. “I guess I might be a little worried about that.”

Kei didn’t say anything, but he seemed to understand for the most part. Then, a small smile appeared across his face. He seemed a bit relieved. “I see. Well, I’m glad things are working out for you then. Even though, it was kind of weird when he suddenly came to the school to introduce himself. It’s not like we didn’t know already. You were so obvious.”

“You knew. The others didn't? And I think he wanted to make a good impression. Honestly, I don’t know what he was thinking and he just made things a thousand times more worse for me. They won’t leave me alone anymore.” Tadashi grabbed a pillow and squeezed it tightly. “It’s not like he’s evil or anything. In fact, he’s close to perfect and I still can’t believe someone like him is dating me.”

“The others are probably just watching out for you especially since you’re dating a guy like Oikawa. Just ignore them. They’ll leave you alone eventually.” Kei stood up and stretched his hands in the air with a lazy yawn. He handed him the plate of cookies his mom had brought up a while ago for them to snack on. Tadashi happily took one and noticed his friend’s small smile appearing once more.

“However, if he ever does anything to you or makes you cry again, I’ll put him in his place. You’re too good for him and I’m sure the whole team thinks the same way.”

 

...

 

“What’s it like, Yamaguchi? Is he nice to you? What do you do on dates?” Hinata was pestering him with questions again and he wasn’t exactly sure what to say anymore. He understood he was simply curious, but at the same time, he wasn’t comfortable talking about his intimate love life. Instead of responding, he quietly laughed and hoped he would let the conversation go.

Sadly, he didn’t stop. Kageyama was walking right next to him, but he was probably just as intrigued. After all, who would have ever imagined that he was dating the famous setter that had defeated them once before? It was almost unbelievable. “Did you ask him out or was it him? How did you even meet him? Was it after the game?”

Tadashi turned to look at Kei and hoped he could help him out a little, but naturally, he was too amused by the situation. He went along with Hinata, demanding answers and teasing him for all its worth. “Yeah, Yamaguchi. Why don’t you tell us how it happened? We’re you the one that asked him out? Or did he confess his feelings to you? We’re simply dying to know.”

Cornered that way, he felt like he didn’t have much of a choice. He didn’t think they would ever get tired of asking him the same questions over and over again. He nudged Kei’s elbow, letting him know that he was going to get him back later for that. His best friend placed his headphones around his neck before giving him a teasing grin he had seen quite often the last couple of days. They walked in silence for the next few seconds under the starry sky before he let out an exhausted sigh.

“I met with him after the game to see if he could help me with my serves. He agreed and that’s how we started to spend time together. I never thought I would actually end up dating him, though.” Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck with his sweaty palm, feeling Hinata’s bright eyes upon him. He gulped, a blush forming across his freckled face.

“And yeah...he was the one that confessed to me first.”

“He doesn’t seem like the confessing type of guy.” Kageyama snapped suddenly, placing his hand over his chin thoughtfully as they briefly stopped. His eyebrows furrowed into a scowl despite his low soft voice. He truly looked scary, especially since he was standing right over the lamp post. Tadashi nervously laughed and unknowingly took a step back.

Out of everyone in the team, he seemed to be the person that disagreed the most with his relationship. He could still remember the way he threatened to kick Tooru out of the gym when he first appeared to introduce himself as his boyfriend. They had lost to him and his team. The last thing Kageyama probably wanted was to see his face again so soon.

Even so, Tooru’s taunting smile didn’t work in his favor. He had told him beforehand that he was going to try and get along with them, but it seemed that promise was quickly forgotten. Sparks flew between almost instantly. Tadashi could only watch as the events unfolded silently.

Then, Tooru held his hand and pulled him forward, stunning everyone that was currently there.

Sugawara, who was trying to hold Kageyama back, let him go and his jaw dropped a little. Hinata stopped jumping around and stopped shouting for a rematch. Nishinoya and Tanaka immediately calmed down as well. They looked at each other with concern as they became surprisingly serious. Azumane was standing a bit further back, but he looked incredibly worried. He was with Tsukishima, who wasn’t at all surprised by the scene. He already knew after all and his cool composure seemed to assure the ace that everything was fine.

Kageyama, on the other hand, seemed horrified by the gesture. In fact, he seemed like he was ready to slap his hand away from his and pull him over. The captain then heard the commotion and came over, but stopped almost immediately when he saw what was going on. He turned to look at Sugawara and again, he was just as confused. He simply shrugged with an anxious smile.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, Tobio-chan, but I didn’t come to see you. I’m here for Yama-chan.”

Tadashi thought it was a good idea at first. They were going to figure out eventually. He didn't see anything wrong with him coming over to Karasuno, but he never imagined something so awkward. Everyone suddenly turned to look at him and he really wanted to sink underneath the ground. His face had probably gone bright red.

“For Yamaguchi? Why did you come looking for him?” Kageyama sounded completely baffled, but he was probably starting to get a vague idea of what was really happening. “What do you want with our teammate?”

“Don’t you know? We’re actually dating.”

Hell broke loose right after and that’s when Tadashi decided it was best to leave introductions for some other day. He quickly pulled Tooru out the gym since he didn’t think he was ready for the barrage of questions, for the intensive interrogation that was probably going to follow. He knew their relationship would come as a surprise, but he was never expecting such a reaction either.

Tooru ended up walking him home, telling him that maybe he had messed up with introductions. He had been looking for an approval and instead, it almost felt like they hated him even more than before. The next day, during practice, the tension seemed to remain. No one approached him about the topic at first since they were probably still a bit skeptical about it.

However, Kei did complain to him later that they had pressed him for answers, asking him if he already knew about it and if he was okay with it. He told them he was, but of course, that wasn’t enough. They probably wanted to hear the full story from him too. After some time, they were comfortable enough to bring up the topic and ask him directly.

Sadly, after that, they never left him alone.

His cell phone would ring and they would immediately assume it was Tooru. They weren’t wrong, but Tadashi quickly began to miss his privacy. He would step out of the changing room to talk to him and he would catch the others trying to eavesdrop on his conversation. Whenever he stated that he had plans for a certain day, Nishinoya and Tanaka would always ask if they could come along too. Tadashi would nicely turn them down, saying that it wasn’t anything important to stress over.

Sugawara would pull him to the side daily and have a talk with him. Sometimes their conversation related to his feelings. Other times it was about his relationship and how to establish a secure bond with his loved one. Tadashi took his concerns as friendly advice, but there was a instance when he talked to him about safe sex. The idea hadn't even occurred to him yet.

“From what I remember, he was always being confessed to by others. He never took them seriously, though.” Kageyama turned to look at him with a warning. “I hope he isn’t playing around with you.”

“It’s not like I didn’t have my doubts before, but I know he isn’t. He’s extremely nice to me and I really like him a lot. I want to say that he does too.” Tadashi nervously bit his lip since the setter had a natural way to intimate others. He probably wasn’t trying to. He figured he was just anxious since he was the only one that knew Tooru from middle school.

“I’m aware of what I’m doing and I know who I’m dating. I know you might not like him, but really, he’s not what you guys imagine him to be. He’s truly an amazing person.”

“For your sake, I hope he isn’t messing around.” Kageyama didn’t know how stubborn he could be. His words weren’t going to make him change his mind. Still, Tadashi nodded and knew that wouldn’t be the case. After all, Tooru had proven to him, more than once, that he was important. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have bothered to make up with him after their fight.

“And if he is messing around, I’ll…”

“I’ll beat the shit out of him.” Kei interrupted him as he walked on ahead, grabbing his attention. The setter lifted an eyebrow, but Hinata managed to smile because of it.

“See, Kageyama! There’s nothing to worry about!” Hinata assured him before he turned to look at him. He seemed a bit relieved and Tadashi hoped that would finally be the last time they bothered him regarding the matter. Even so, he was startled by the shorter male when he suddenly pointed his index finger in his direction. “Don’t forget, Yamaguchi! If you ever need anything, we’re here to help you too! You can always come to me for advice! I’m pretty good with that sort of stuff!”

“Using fortune cookies doesn’t count, dumbass!” Kageyama snarled at him, but he seemed to be in a much better mood regardless. He was thankful for it.

They walked home without talking about Tooru and were graced the constant bickering of the duo instead. He couldn’t complain, though. His uneasiness finally left him and he hoped the rest of the team would eventually understand as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I apologize for my mistakes! This was suppose to be a oneshot, I'm sorry...
> 
> I'm still not sure how long it's going to be. I'm aiming for five chapters, but we'll see! I said it's related to my previous fic, but it's not directly a sequel. You don't have to read it for it to make sense, I think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don’t know if this is just me or not, but I get the feeling that we’re being followed maybe?”

Occasionally, he would help Shimada out with the store. It was part of their agreement, but Tadashi was more than eager to assist him. After all, the older man was taking time off his schedule for extra volleyball lessons he had personally requested.

The chores themselves weren’t difficult and they consisted a variety of things. Sometimes he would help restock. Other times he would clean and organize the small mart that was often crowded with people. However, he was usually by the counter, greeting the frequent customers and assisting them with their purchases as a cashier. Shimada would always be around in the back, handling other matters, just in case he ever needed anything. He trusted him completely with his store and Tadashi was happy for it.

Still, there were times when the mart became barren and empty. There was hardly anything to do and he could only count down the hours until it was time to close.

Once he was done for the night, Shimada would take him to the backyard for practice. They would begin long sessions that would leave his hands aching red. Even so, his progress was gradual. It was a lot slower than what he would have hoped. His morale would have vanished, but Shimada and...Tooru never gave up on him.

With a smile, Tadashi greeted the person that had just walked in. He stood up straight, presentable but he soon realized that it was the least person he expected to see. He quickly looked away as he came over and he could feel his face going a bit red. His heart was beating rapidly, but that was a reaction that was never going to change. No matter how much time passed, that would always remain the same.

Tooru, on the other hand, quietly chuckled as he stood right in front him. He leaned against the counter and stared at him straight in the eyes.

“I thought the store would be closed by now. It’s kind of surprising to still see it open?” Tooru looked around, but they were completely alone. He took that opportunity to kiss him softly on the lips. Tadashi melted in his bliss. “Anyways, how’s the shift going today? So far so good? I texted you a while ago, but you never replied.”

“I’ve only been here for an hour or two, so not much has happen. It’s usually busier in the weekend, so it’s been kind of slow I suppose.” Tadashi pushed his elbows against the wooden counter, getting ever so closer to the setter that still had a way to make him feel jittery on the inside. “Anyways, my phone ran out of battery. That’s why I didn’t see your message probably. I had no idea you were coming today. It’s...a nice surprise.”

“I didn’t know you were dying to see me, Yama-chan, but really, I wanted to see you too. It’s impossible stay away when you’re so cute.” Tooru gave him a flirtatious smile that he had seen many times before and reached out to grab his hand. Tadashi immediately pushed his face away, trying his best not to laugh. He couldn’t handle it usually.

“That’s not what I meant at all and you know it.” He was extremely embarrassed for a number of reasons, but he loved having him there anyways. He could enjoy his brief shift so much more. “Anyways, it's almost closing time if you want to wait. It won’t be long. I wouldn't mind the extra pointers either.”

“I could help you out if you want. Just say the word and I’ll do it. You’re the boss.”

“Thanks, but I think it’s better like this. It’s hard to focus as it is with you here.” Tadashi shook his head and remembered the last time he had let him help around.

The store was at it’s busier moments and unfortunately, a swarm of girls had spotted Tooru. Even though he was wearing a apron over his waist, he still looked incredibly cool and they didn’t miss that chance to approach him. Tadashi could only watch from afar as they surrounded him, asking him all sorts of crazy questions. Remotely, Tooru liked attention, so he casually went along with them. It was surprising, but one of them even recognized him from an earlier sports magazine that had been released.

He wouldn’t say he was particularly bothered by the scene since he was used to it, but Tooru’s presence made him a bit less tolerant. Shimada, though was quite pleased by the sales that day. They were higher than normal. He began to invite him over much to his dismay and naturally, Tooru was more than happy to oblige. He was busy with club, exams, and school, but he always made time for him one way or another.

“Speaking of annoying,” Tooru glanced toward the entrance and heavily sighed. Curiously, he looked in the same direction. “They’re the last people I wanted to see.”

Tadashi playfully smacked his arm and scolded him in the same manner Iwaizumi often did. His boyfriend groaned, but didn’t complain any further as Ennoshita and Tanaka came their way. “In case you’ve forgotten, they’re my friends and teammates. It would be better if you tried to be a bit nicer. Otherwise, they’re never going to like you.”

“Well, you might’ve forgotten already that they were seconds away from attacking me the other day when I went to your school. I thought I was going to die. I still get chills.” Tooru pretended to shiver and hugged himself. He was clearly overreacting, but then again, staring into the Sawamura’s vicious eyes was frightening enough.

“I guess I can sort of understand?” The setter tapped his chin with his index finger before he placed his arm over his neck. He pulled him closer and Tadashi was overtaken by his powerful cologne. He loved his scent and his hair always smelled nice too. “They’re probably scared I’m going to hurt you, but I promise you I’m not.”

“It’s fine. I believe you.” He did. He truly did believe him and even though they had been dating for more than a month, it was safe to say that he loved him. Tadashi smiled to himself and went for a kiss. However, he was startled by his teammates.

“Yamaguchi! Hey, you’re still here!”

Tanaka didn’t waste anytime to separate them, standing in between and pushing Tooru over. He opened his mouth to say something, but Tadashi glared at him to keep quiet. He was going to make things worse if he snapped at them with his usual remarks.

“It’s late, but we’re still open. There’s not much to do, though.” Tadashi nervously laughed and strangely, Ennoshita was just as uncomfortable as he was.

“Are you still going to practice your serves? You have to make sure you don’t overwork yourself. Does Daichi know you’re still here in the evenings?”

“I told him the other day that I was going keep training with Shimada and that...Oikawa was going to help me out too. He told me the same thing you did; not to overwork myself.”

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t.” Tooru mumbled to himself, but loud enough for them to hear.

Even so, Tanaka continued chatting away about things they normally wouldn’t talk about. He seemed to be restraining himself from barking at Tooru. It was weird to think about, but he was sure Ennoshita had something to do with it. He probably ordered him to behave before they casually came over. He would most likely pick a fight with Tooru if he didn’t warn him ahead of time. Tadashi was incredibly thankful for it.

Regardless of the awkward situation, Tanaka was completely ignoring Tooru and he could tell that he was starting to get annoyed by it. He purposefully cleared his throat, but he wasn’t acknowledged or even looked at. Ennoshita placed his hand over his forehead and shook his head.

“Anyways, Yamaguchi, we just came over to hello and now, we’re leaving. Sorry for the trouble.” He grabbed Tanaka by the collar and started to pull him away. He struggled to pull himself free, but Ennoshita seemed to have a tight grip on him. “I’ll see you guys later, then.”

They were finally starting to walk away, heading down one of many aisles, when Tooru broke the brief silence. He spoke louder than before, making sure he was being heard by anyone that could possibly around. Tadashi was surprised, but he knew he was trying to grab their attention again.

And he succeeded.

“About this Sunday, Yama-chan? Where should we go for our date? Maybe the movies? Or that cafe with the pastries? The pet shop? Heard they got some cute puppies.”

...

 

It was his fault. Tooru was the one that caused everything. He wasn’t going to get tired of saying it.

With a long sigh, Tadashi turned to look at his boyfriend and realized he wasn’t quite enjoying himself either. Then again, who would in that situation? They were being followed. He spotted them a couple of blocks away once more. They probably thought they were being discreet with the hats and the shades, but honestly, they weren’t. He wanted to go over and tell them to stop.

After a while of trying to lose them, Tadashi was getting impatient since really he didn’t know when his next date with Tooru would even be. Most of the time they were so busy with practice and other things. It was rare for them to take a whole day off for themselves. Now, the day he had been looking forward to all week was being ruined by his older teammates. They didn’t know when to quit.

Everything seemed to be going well at first. They went to the movies and out of courtesy, Tooru let him choose which one they would watch. Still, even from that moment, the setter seemed off. He wasn’t smiling or laughing at some random stranger like he usually was. He appeared to be bothered by something that worried Tadashi tremendously. He asked him if there was anything wrong with the movie he had picked, but he was suddenly pulled behind a large promotional sign by Tooru.

“Hey, Yama-chan, I don’t know if this is just me or not, but I get the feeling that we’re being followed maybe?” He looked back in the same direction, but he didn’t see anything suspicious at first. Tadashi stepped away and quickly scanned the area.

Then, he noticed them and he almost screamed.

He quickly pulled Tooru by the arm toward the concession stand.  He wasn’t planning on getting anything, but they needed to come up with a plan to lose them. He loved his teammates, really he did. In fact, he felt a bit flattered that they cared about him so much. However, he couldn’t believe that they actually decided to follow him throughout town.

Still, it had probably been Tanaka’s idea. Tooru had most likely provoked him the other evening. But, How? How did they know he was going to be there with Tooru? He didn’t remember talking to anyone about it besides Kei. He was the one that knew everything. In fact, he had even helped him pick out his outfit, one that would be decent enough for his date. Tadashi always had the habit of panicking, so his best friend volunteered to assist him.

Rolling his eyes with a frustrated groan, he pulled out his phone and sent Kei a quick message. There was no doubt about it. That could be the only explanation. His best friend had told them about it. 

 

_Tsukishima Kei did you just purposefully ruin my date?!!_

 

He had probably been waiting for a text from him. He almost responded immediately.

 

_They were very persistent. I had no choice...Sorry?_

 

Tadashi couldn’t believe it, but there was not much he could do about it by that point. Then again, he should probably be thankful that the whole team didn’t think about following him. That would have caused chaos and a massive headache.

“It’s Tanaka and Nishinoya. They’re following us.” Tooru turned around to look one more time and that’s when he was finally able to recognize them. They were wearing dark caps with shades, but their body figures were quite clear. Also, there were probably a few people in the world with Nishinoya specific hair color tastes and styles. “I should go tell them to leave. I don’t think they’ll leave us alone if I don’t.”

“Doesn’t matter. Just let them.” The setter patted his head and held his hand firmly like if he was purposefully challenging two teammates on. Tadashi gulped. He had a feeling things wouldn’t go too well. “I’ll show them that I am worthy and good enough for you.”

Sadly, he had been right. They didn’t sit far from where they were. In fact, they were in the row just above theirs. While they probably didn’t mean to, they were constantly arguing among each other over things he couldn’t really understand. It was incredibly distracting. Their whispering quickly got annoying. He could hardly pay attention to the movie.

In the stir of the moment, a person that was walking through was suddenly startled by the duo's loud commotion. They dropped their drink over Tooru and he was not pleased about it. Even so, he insisted it wasn’t much. He kept saying it was fine even though there was laughter coming from behind them. 

After that, they realized that letting them tag along was possibly the worst decision they could have ever made. They knew they were there. They were making it quite obvious and yet, his older teammates insisted on keeping their identities hidden with their terrible disguises. They looked suspicions. It would catch everyone's eye, so when they entered the coffee shop, the people around them couldn’t stop staring. Then, what was worse, they assumed they were all together.

He sent Kei another text not long after.

 

_Tsukki !!!! Fix This!!_

 

With his hands in his pockets and with coke stain on the side of his pants, Tooru sighed helplessly as they walked down the sidewalk. The other two were still trailing them and it didn’t seem like they were going to give up soon. Tadashi sighed again a bit disappointed. Their day hadn’t gone as they had expected at all. He was tempted to march over there and tell them to leave, but he was too mentally exhausted for it.

Seriously, he knew they weren’t fond of Tooru. He was well aware of it since the beginning, but clearly, he had underestimated to what extent. They didn’t trust him. They thought he was bad news. They thought he was going to hurt him. He wondered how in the world he was going to convince them that he was fine and that he didn’t need to be looked after.

Giving up all hope, they walked passed the pet shop that Tooru had mentioned the other evening and shockingly, he was right. There were puppies playing inside and he could easily get a glimpse of them from the window. His uneasiness quickly disappeared as he approached the shop excitedly. Tadashi pressed his face against the glass as he hoped to get a better look.

Tooru didn’t say anything, but there was a smile on his face. He followed him and stood right by his side.

“You were right! They’re so cute! I can’t believe it!” Tadashi knew the smile on his face was ridiculous, but he couldn’t help himself. There weren’t many. Just five to be exact which was probably still too much for the small shop to handle. Even so, he loved them all and immediately started to name them.

“That light gold one over there reminds me of Tsukki. So stern. So serious and yet, itching to play with others.”

“If that’s Tsukishima, then this one over here is Iwa-chan.” Tooru pointed to the second Labrador that was biting the tail of another one. “Kind of violent, but nice at heart?”

“He has good reason to be, though. He has to constantly deal with you after all.” He laughed at him and poked him in the stomach which caused the setter to immediately back away. Tadashi threatened to poke him again, but Tooru kept his distance. He was aware of how awfully ticklish he was and he liked to take advantage of that occasionally. “But, he’s not that bad as you make him seem and he does care about you a lot. It’s kind of endearing.”

“There’s nothing endearing about getting hit.” He shook his head, but Tadashi knew he didn’t really mean it.

Out of everyone in Aobajousai, Iwaizumi was always the most welcoming. The others were too just not as much. He was always the target for Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s constant teasing especially when he was with Tooru. It was embarrassing at first, but after a while, he learned how to get used to it. Still, he wished his teammates were that accepting.

“I’m...I’m sorry things didn’t turn out the way we had planned.” Tadashi quietly told him, turning to face him with a small disheartening grin. He rubbed the back of his neck and checked to see if his teammates were still there. Amazingly, however, they were gone. They weren’t pointlessly hiding behind the light post anymore. They weren’t near the bench or the shrubs a bit further down the road. He wondered where they could have gone of too.

“Don’t worry about it, Tadashi. I don’t really mind either way.” Tooru shrugged and gave him a warm smile. He held his hand tightly like if he never wanted to let go. “Seeing you today was more than enough.”

Then, he finally received a response from Kei which, technically, answered his earlier concerns.

 

_Ennoshita-san is on his way to get them. They’re in big trouble. Look forward to it tomorrow._

 

Tadashi felt a bit relieved. Then, almost instantly, another message arrived which was a bit longer than the first one. He quickly read through, but his sudden happiness was difficult to hide.

 

_They took a picture of you guys and sent it to the whole team, I think. It said “A SIDE TO OIKAWA WE DIDN’T KNOW BEFORE???!!”_

 

_Pretty ridiculous._

 

_Anyways, enjoy your date. You deserve it._

 

The following day the captain made the second years run laps and they were given a lesson about never invading other people’s privacy. They seemed to understand for the most part and ultimately, they were forced to apologize to him. They promised they wouldn’t do it again and that they would treat him for lunch for a whole month because of it. He assured them it wasn’t necessary if they apologized to Tooru as well.

Of course, they refused, but Tadashi felt that things would eventually get better. He hoped they would. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I apologize for my mistakes! I'm also fighting through some writer's block so I incredibly apologize for that too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya had posted the photo of them earlier online and for the spite of it all, he had tagged Tooru in it for him to see.

A few weeks had gone by since his teammates had last interfered with his relationship. He figured things would finally go smoothly and really, there was no reason to think otherwise. Tooru still wasn’t over what had happened. He didn’t fail to remind him since, up until recently, his older teammates had found a new way to mess around with him.

There was only so much they could handle, but thankfully, thanks to Kiyoko, everything had gone back to normal. Sort of.

They were no longer threatened by Nishinoya or Tanaka or his camera. Following them around during their date had only been the beginning after all, but of course, he had yet to discover that then.

With a loud sigh, Tadashi watched as his boyfriend slumped forward over the table, pushing his coffee to the side. Clearly, he didn’t seem to be in the greatest mood, but he couldn’t blame him. There had been so much going on and apparently, his boyfriend was still upset about it. He had apologized a million times because he felt slightly responsible for the hassle they had been put through.

“What did I do to deserve this? Is peace too much to ask for?” Tooru asked him, but it seemed like he was talking to himself by that point. He leaned his head to the side and looked out the window before he placed his hand over his chest. “My heart was going to explode. I couldn’t stand seeing you that way. Is that really the kind of closeness you guys have?.”

“It’s not as bad as you make it seem, Tooru. Those pictures were completely out of context. They were doing it to mess with you and since you reacted so hysterically each time, they just kept doing it. Honestly, I feel like they were all in on the same plan. Even Tsukki. Just don’t let them tease you that way anymore.”

Feeling a bit sorry for the setter, he reached out his hand and brushed Tooru’s soft hair with his fingers. He looked up at him with a pout and Tadashi couldn’t help but smile. “It’s fine, though. Don’t let it get to you.”

“Easier said than done. They absolutely hate me.”

 

It all started a while back as a joke, a harmless prank that was suppose to have been forgotten. But, his teammates, Tanaka and Nishinoya especially, quickly realized the amusement their series of photos brought throughout the social media. Ultimately, he became their pawn and Tooru was their helpless victim. Their goal was to show his boyfriend how much closer they were to him than he could ever be. They did it to irritate, to annoy him and it worked.

 

...

 

He was cleaning the gym, sweeping and putting the rest of the equipment away. He could see Nishinoya and Tanaka from a distant. They were suppose to be helping him, but they seemed to be busy with something else, snickering and whispering among themselves instead. Tadashi stared at them curiously, but continued with his chores since he still had to meet with Shimada later. He would be late if he didn’t hurry.

After a while, they called him over and, reluctantly, he did as he was told, leaning the broom against the wall. However, before he even got near enough, Nishinoya sprinted in his direction and jumped on top of his back. Startled, he almost dropped him back, but his smaller teammate hung on.

Tanaka, on the other hand, was laughing, but his demeaning smirk was making him nervous. Then, he noticed that he was holding his phone out for a picture. He gulped, but went along with them regardless.

“Say cheese, Yamaguchi!” Nishinoya exclaimed happily even though he still wasn’t quite sure what was going on.

He blinked in confusion, but managed to at least smile when the flash blinded his sight. In a matter of seconds, his smaller teammate climbed off and they both left the gym without a care in the world. Tadashi shrugged to himself and went back to cleaning before the captain showed up again. His older teammates were strange, but he was glad that they weren’t meddling in his relationship anymore. That was one of a few things he was glad about.

Or so he thought anyways.

Tadashi realized that evening that he had been mistaken. With a single picture, they were able to ignite Tooru’s uncertainty and wrath from miles away. That was the beginning of everything. Nishinoya had posted the photo of them earlier online and for the spite of it all, he had tagged Tooru in it for him to see.

It was truly mortifying since he appeared to be giving the smaller male a piggyback ride.

 

 **rolling thunder** @theguardiandeity posted:

@tooooooru jealous?!!（〜^∇^)〜

 

Tadashi suddenly wanted to scream at the sight of the chaos a single picture and caption could bring. Already there were more comments, likes, and retweets from both his team and Aobajousai than he could ever imagine.

He wanted them to take it down, but everyone had already seen it, including Tooru. There was no point. 

 

 **alienfever** @tooooooru replied:

@theguardiandiety @yamaguchi12 what are you doing!???? Yama-chan, why??? Σ(‘◉⌓◉’) 

 

 **godzillaman** @iwachan4life replied:

@tooooooru you’re finally getting a taste of your own medicine;

 

 **jersey#2  **@makimaki replied:

@tooooooru @iwachan4life SCREENSHOT

 

 **gimmielove**  @tanakameme retweeted:

@theguardiandiety @tooooooru tbc ...

 

 

He thought they wouldn’t mentioned it again since the captain scolded them the following day, telling them to have some sense of maturity. Immediately, they apologized again, but they didn’t seem sorry at all and sadly, the rest of his teammates joined along with their game, either willingly or not.

That particular afternoon was hotter than usual and he quickly got tired after a few practice sessions. He was sweating and his hair kept sticking to his face. It had gotten longer over the months and the heat kept reminding him that he needed to get a haircut. Either way, he stepped aside and grabbed a towel. He wiped his face with it when he noticed Azumane coming in his direction.

He seemed reluctant to approach him at first, maybe even a bit anxious. Regardless, he handed him a hair tie and it was probably one of the biggest surprises of his life. He gladly accepted it, but obviously, the gesture had come out of nowhere. “T-thank you!”

“Ah, no problem. You’re hair…it’s gotten longer hasn’t it.” Still, for some odd reason, the ace kept turning and looking back. He seemed awfully nervous. His words seemed to stagger a bit. However, Tadashi was so entranced with the favor that he didn’t pay much attention to Azumane’s funny behavior and completely dismissed it. “Do...you want me to help...you with it..tie it?”

“Oh, if you want to...I guess?” Their interaction quickly became awkward and when the ace got behind to tie up his hair, his mind completely froze. He wondered if Azumane was ever the kind of person that would get so personally close to someone without having a breakdown.  “I’m sorry. It’s a bit difficult. My hair is long, but not long enough for a bun.”

“It’s fine. I don’t mind and it’s easier when someone does it for you.”

Then, he heard laughter from behind and he saw the flash of the camera. His body became stiff at the realization of what was really going on. He was suddenly sure that Nishinoya was the one that had pushed the ace toward him despite his fidgeting. It made complete sense and naturally, he wasn’t wrong.

They had taken a picture of Azumane pulling up his hair and they posted it online later that evening.

 

 **rolling thunder** @theguardiandeity posted:

@tooooooru  it was hot today ヽ(°◇° )ノ

 

 **alienfever** @tooooooru replied:

@theguardiandiety  STOP IT WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS ヾ(((;ꈡ▱ꈡ;)))ﾉ

 

 **Azumane Asahi**  @karasunoace posted:

@yamaguchi12 I’M SORRY THEY MADE ME DO IT

 

 

Unsurprisingly, it only got worse.

He was eating lunch with Kei, thinking about how he could get Tanaka and Nishinoya to stop teasing Tooru so much. He knew that they were just messing around, but they weren’t aware that the setter was an extremely sensitive person. Already, Tadashi was getting tired of hearing and dealing with his whining over the phone.

“Hey, Yamaguchi.” He was instantly snapped from his thoughts by Kei’s voice. Turning back to face him, he was suddenly shocked to see that his best friend was trying to feed him. He held the chopsticks undeniably close and Tadashi wasn’t sure what the appropriate reaction should be. He wanted to scream.

“Say, ahhh…”

“Tsukki, w-what are you doing?!” Tadashi questioned him, but a part of him couldn’t believe it. It was lunch, but they had somehow gotten the attention of the entire classroom and he wished the Earth would swallow him whole. “I can eat by myself and besides, I...I brought my own food! There’s really no need for this, right?”

“Yamaguchi, say ahhh-”

His best friend completely ignored him much to his dismay and it was incredible to see how he could say such things so seriously. After much insistence, Tadashi eventually gave in and opened his mouth to taste Kei’s lunch that was especially prepared by his mother. It was delicious, of course, but the clever grin spreading across his best friend’s face didn’t get rid of his suspicion. He had a bad feeling and he hoped it had nothing to do with Nishinoya’s recent series of pictures.

But it was later confirmed that they were all on the same plan to mess around with Tooru. A picture of Kei feeding him later appeared.

 

**rolling thunder** @theguardiandeity posted:

@tooooooru lunchtime ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

 

 **alienfever** @tooooooru replied

@theguardiandiety  You guys are mean!!!! I’m bringing Tadashi to our school!!!!! He’s too good for you all!!!＼(;´□｀)/

 

**tsukki**  @dinomania11 replied:

@theguardiandiety @tooooooru  hahaha worth it

 

**starrynight**  @yamaguchi12 replied:

@theguardiandiety @dinomania11 STOP TEASING HIM ALREADY GEEZ

 

There was a limit to most things. His teammates weren’t listening to him, but slowly he had gotten used to it. However, he wished he could say the same thing about Tooru.

He had volunteered to help Yachi fill out the water bottles before practice and out of everyone, she was the only one that wasn’t aware of what was going on. She didn’t know the chaos that erupted every few days online because of Nishinoya’s posted pictures. It was like he and the others were doing everything possible to annoy Tooru. He had asked them to stop, more than once, but they assured him not to worry.

“If he breaks up with you over this, then clearly he’s not worth sticking around with.” Kei reasoned after he had demanded an explanation for the other day. He had intentionally gone on board with the others.

“Or at least, that’s the point. It’s not that they hate Oikawa or your relationship. I guess Nishinoya-senpai wants to see how much Oikawa can put up with for your sake.” He didn’t quite understand why they were so worried, but he was sure that was not the right way to project such feelings. “Also, it’s kind of amusing. And funny.”

Even so, he didn’t mentioned his troubles to Yachi and listened to whatever it was she excited about. Apparently, she and Kiyoko were off to a good start. She was happy to tell him the story of how they had gotten together and how she had bravely confessed her feelings. “I was so nervous and my hands wouldn’t stop shaking. I thought I was going to have some kind of attack and die.”

“Was it really that bad?” Tadashi wondered what his boyfriend had felt when he was confessing. It made his heart race a little, a smile spreading across his face at the thought of it. “But, I guess it worked out for the better. Now, you two are together. I'm happy for you.”

They were almost done filling the water bottles from the fountain, but a few of them slipped from Yachi’s grasp when she was trying to set them down. They ended up falling all over the ground and she yelped in surprise. He quickly pulled her back and prevented her from getting wet. Either way, he had already taken a majority of the spill.

“I’m so sorry!” She apologized to no one in particular, but they both bent down to pick them up and started all over again. “Did I get you wet?”

“No, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” He smiled at her and that was enough to calm down her uneasiness. With a giggle, she began to fill up the water bottles again without hurrying too much.

Still, even moments like those didn’t escape Nishinoya and Tanaka, but it would be their last. Kiyoko made sure of it since the picture involved her girlfriend as well.

 

**rolling thunder** @theguardiandeity posted:

@tooooooru  thirsty? (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**Kiyoko S.** @crowmanager

@theguardiandiety @tanakameme I am confiscating your phone and quitting the club if you continue this…

 

...

 

“They’re not going to bother us anymore. I think our manager threatened and told them she was quitting if they didn’t stop.” Tadashi laughed at the thought of it and he could easily imagine their panicked faces at the sound of it. Of course, she wasn’t being serious, but they didn’t have to know that and the good thing was that she somehow managed to calm them down.

“And I told you, they don’t hate you. In fact, I think they like and accept you more every single day.” He was probably exaggerating a little, but he was relieved that he was feeling a bit better. Tooru lifted his head and pretended to sniffle, taking a sip from his coffee that was starting to get cold.

“I have to find a way to get them back, though.” He stated and placed his finger over his chin thoughtfully, looking up at cieling. Tadashi gave him a smile in return, shaking his head with disapproval. It was better if they left things the way they were. He didn’t want a sudden contest to arise.

“Really? You’re just as childish as they are. It’s better if you just forget about-”

“I got it.” The setter perked up from his seat with a dangerous expression on his face. He gulped and watched silently as his boyfriend stood up to sit next to him. Excitedly, he pulled out his phone and held it in position, right in front of them. Tadashi’s raised an eyebrow curiously, but he figured what he was doing.

“Let’s take a picture ourselves.”

Since he didn’t think it was a terrible idea, Tadashi couldn’t get himself to disagree. He nodded and scooted himself a big closer to the setter. His freckled face suddenly appeared on the screen, along with Tooru’s gorgeous, confident one. “Ready?”

Tadashi nodded, but he wasn’t expecting what came next. Instead, of smiling at the camera for a normal picture, Tooru tilted his head with his other hand and gave him a kiss on the lips the minute he pressed for the shot.

It was later posted online.

 

 **alienfever**  @tooooooru posted:

@dinomania11 @theguardiandiety @tanakameme   jealous?!!（〜^∇^)〜

#paybacklosers 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to log on to twitter for the sake of this chapter. Honestly, I didn't even know it was going to turn out this way. It's been a few months since the last update and apologize for the wait. I was suppose to post this a couple of days ago, but you know, work and school make me pass out...
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading and I apologize for my mistakes!! And I'm sorry if this isn't the kind of chapter you were expecting ahhh!!
> 
> Oh, I used Oikawa's same username from [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7307551)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turned to apologize, but was further surprised to find the person he least expected to see. "Iwaizumi-san?"

For the first time in a while, he was shopping alone without the company of Tooru, without Kei, and without his teammates. It was definitely nice for change, but it was a feeling he had completely forgotten. Every now and then, he would turn around, expecting to see his boyfriend right behind him. He was so used to having him around that being out and alone had become something strange.

Tadashi thought about inviting him along, but resisted when he remembered that he was taking exams that week. He couldn’t afford to distract him with trivial and unimportant matters. Even if he wanted to spend more time with him, he didn’t want to seem selfish for wanting to hog so much attention. After all, Tooru was busy with many things and he didn’t want to add his restlessness to his pile of stress.

He needed to be supportive, so he made sure to send him a morning text everyday. Naturally, Tooru responded with loads of emojis and “I love you”s which was usually enough to get him through the days. However, graduation for Tooru was approaching soon and that was bound to bring him a new wave of worries.

Everything was going to change.

Tadashi didn’t want to think about it, but be was scared regardless. They were doing so well managing their relationship, but he was nervous what a greater distance, a brighter future would bring for them. Then, there was no greater fear than being left behind.

With this in mind, Tadashi loudly sighed as he picked up another comic. He flipped through the pages, scanning through the images and speech bubbles indifferently. He had already found the one he wanted, but he didn’t feel like going home yet. There would be nothing to do since Shimada was out of town for the weekend. He could get some practice done on his own, but that was hardly ever fun.

Instead, he continued to walk through the comic section of the bookstore, trying to find some new ones to read. He didn’t have anything else to do and figured it would be better than moping around, upset that he wasn’t able to hang out with the person he loved. Honestly, he was sad sight at first glance.

Tadashi slid his finger over the edge of the shelf until one particular comic caught his attention. He stopped and curiously tilted his head before his hand reached out to grab it. However, he didn’t notice that the person standing next to him was also reaching for it. Their hands ended up touching and Tadashi, startled, immediately stepped back. He turned to apologize, but was further surprised to meet the person he least expected to see. He almost choked.

“Iwaizumi-san?” The older male didn’t say anything as he took the comic book from the shelf. He stared at him for a moment until he finally recognized him. Then, he seemed just as startled as he was, his eyes widening a bit. “H-hey…”

Really, he didn’t think he could be more awkward.

He thought he got along with Iwaizumi, but he had never been around him without Tooru. He wasn’t sure what he was suppose to say, so he smiled and hoped he could at least strike up a conversation. Tadashi opened his mouth to start, but took a deep breath instead.

“Hey, it’s been awhile, hasn’t it?” Thankfully, Iwaizumi wasn't as nervous. There was no reason for him to be and that just made him seem a thousand times cooler. Tadashi had thought of it before, but his boyfriend’s childhood friend was one of the coolest people he had ever met. Out of everyone, he was the most accepting person which was kind of shocking in the beginning. Either way, he was glad he had gotten a chance to meet him before.

“Yes, it has. Tooru...I mean, Oikawa has told me that you guys have been really busy lately with practice, exams, and all that. It must be pressuring.” That was all it took for him to be at ease again. Iwaizumi seemed pleased that he had spoken up as well. They were connected through Tooru, after all. There was no point in being shy. “I...haven’t seen him lately.”

“I know. He told me the same thing this morning. He was whining about it like always.” Iwaizumi let out a frustrated sigh, but looked at the comic in his hand. “Were you going to buy this or not?”

“Oh, no. I was just going to look at it since the series is kind of popular and it looks interesting.” Tadashi admitted, shaking his hands back and forth. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to take it from you or anything. I didn’t even notice you were there.”

“Hey. You don’t have to be so formal around me and it’s fine. I was just asking. I have the whole collection, so I was just wondering. I wanted to see what the current price was.” Still, he didn’t put the comic down and he casually skimmed through the pages. He could barely tell, but there was a small smile across his face. “Let me know if you ever want to read them. I’ll be more than happy to lend them to you.”

“I didn’t know...you were into comics?” Tadashi wanted to be casual with him, but he was just too cool for him. It made him nervous. He didn’t even know where to look without seeming weird.

“Yeah, I guess you can say that. Godzilla will never get old.” He stated, but he was reluctant to put it back on the shelf. He said he owned the entire collection of that particular series and yet, it seemed like he didn’t want to put it down. Instead, he glanced through it once more, a bit slower than before. “And you? Have any favorites or are you here just looking around?”

Tadashi nodded and showed him the one that he had come for. The older male nodded with approval, but didn’t say anything else. “I don’t read as much as used to, though. I’ve been busy...with stuff and practice, but it is nice to relax sometimes. I love comics, manga, video games...I just haven’t found the time to really indulge myself with one lately. It’s been crazy.”

“No kidding. I still can’t forget those pictures your teammates kept posting online. It was quite a show.” He heard Iwaizumi snicker and his face instantly went beet red at the thought of it. He hadn’t really considered it, but everyone in Seijoh had also witnessed the series of jokes set out by Nishinoya and Tanaka. It was embarrassing and it was definitely something he didn’t want to be reminded of.

“Tooru wouldn’t shut up for hours. He’d call in the middle of the night, crying that they were trying to take you away. It was a nightmare. I thought I was going to go insane.”

Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head with annoyance. It was then that he finally placed the Godzilla comic neatly on the shelf. He probably thought he didn’t notice, but he discreetly hid it behind other comics so it wouldn’t be easily seen. Tadashi wondered if he was going to come back to buy at some point. “I told him to talk about it with you or whatever. Did he?”

“Hmm, yeah even though there was not much I could do about it. They were just messing around with him and I don’t think they know that behind that smile...Tooru is actually pretty sensitive.” Tadashi flatly stated his opinion and for a second, Iwaizumi seemed a bit astounded. The reality was that they both knew Tooru so well.

“I think he’s still upset or at least, he seemed upset when I last saw him. I told him not to think about it anymore, but I guess it might still be bothering him. I don’t know. I mean, I’ve talked to him, but I haven’t seen him since then. I wanted to invite him out this weekend again. I thought it would relieve some stress, but I don’t want to impose much less burden him with my silly requests. I know he’s busy...it’s just really hard.”

“You shouldn’t let it bother you. He exaggerates when he wants to. Besides, it wasn’t anything he didn’t know. We know you guys are close and that’s a good thing for you. Your teammates love you and they’re fond of you. They were just looking out for you...in their own strange, irritating sort of way.”  Iwaizumi shook his head again, but his expression was a lot softer than before. “The others wanted to play along to, but I didn’t let them. That would only make things worse. Besides, with the kind of reputation that idiot has, who wouldn’t be a little worried?”

“He’s not as bad as everyone makes him seem, though. The impression Kageyama originally gave me isn’t anything to what I imagined him to be. He’s...nice...and sweet.”

“To you, yeah. He’s a dumbass otherwise.”

Tadashi couldn’t help but laugh a little. Despite the front Iwaizumi always carried, he truly cared about his best friend and it was easy to tell. They often insulted each other, but there was no doubt that their friendship was just as precious as his own friendship with Kei. He was glad that they both had someone that special besides themselves.

Then again, if he didn’t care, he probably wouldn’t have gone out of his way to keep their conversation going.

Honestly, Tadashi was happy that he was finally getting to know him. He hoped one day he would be able to look at him in the eyes without feeling so nervous. Determined, he followed him as they turned the corner to the next aisle over. Iwaizumi walked toward the back of the bookstore and stopped in front of a few college prep booklets.

He picked one up and looked through it, but immediately set it down. Then, he grabbed a thinner one and nodded to himself with satisfaction. He took two of them, placing them under his arm as he walked further down. Tadashi figured the other one was probably for his boyfriend.  

“You know, what’s weird? I saw him this morning and he said the exact same thing.”  Iwaizumi suddenly snapped him from his thoughts. He stared at him in awe, wondering what exactly he was referring to. “He said that he wanted to see you...so badly that it hurt? I’m not quite sure what that means, but he said there’s hardly any time for it.”

“Well, I have time now…” Tadashi blurted, but he immediately covered his mouth his hand right after. The ace lifted an eyebrow and he could feel his face going red again. Seriously, he didn’t mean to sound so desperate. He just couldn’t help himself. “But, I completely understand. I know that you guys are studying and busy with college and practice. I know. The captain and the others are the same way. It seems stressing especially now.”

“Then, let’s surprise him.” There was a grin on Iwaizumi’s face that he had never seen before. It was almost frightening since he was so used to seeing him serious. “Let’s go.”

“Wait? What are you talking about?” He didn’t know what was going on, but once again, he followed him as he quickly walked down the row of books. He complained about Tooru and yet, he was almost as impulsive. However, even though he still didn’t know him well enough, Iwaizumi was still the coolest person he had ever met. Right after Kei, of course. “Where?”

“We’re meeting later to get some extra practice done at the gym. The whole team is going to be there, including him. I’m inviting you to come. Think of it as joint practice, but with Karasuno’s pinch server only. It could be helpful, putting everything else aside.” Iwaizumi took the comic from his hand and placed over the counter as they were greeted by the cashier. She smiled at them, but she seemed to be just as entranced as he was with Iwaizumi. Unknowingly, he ended up paying for his comic book as well.

“Trust me, the captain will not mind at all.”

“I’m...I don’t know...it’s so sudden...I don’t have clothes for it either. I can’t just join you guys like this.” There were a million things running through his mind, but he couldn’t comprehend why Iwaizumi was going that far from him. Either, he didn’t see him as threat and didn’t mind revealing their plays, their secrets to a rival player or he was seriously trying to help him out with his relationship. Tadashi gulped silently since he knew that it was the latter of the two.

“That’s fine. We’ll let you borrow one of ours. You’re around Kunimi’s size, I think?” They headed toward the exit and unlike before, Iwaizumi was far ahead him. Even though he was slightly taller, he could barely keep up with him. “So, what? Are you coming?”

“I don’t know if it’s a good idea…” Tadashi anxiously fidgeted with his fingers, biting his lips since he really wanted to go. He wanted to see Tooru, more than anything. After all, calling, texting, chatting through Skype was hardly enough. It had been a while already, since the Twitter incident, and he was getting restless. “Umm…”

“Do you want to see him or not? I can’t wait all day for answer. I’m heading over there now.” They both stepped out of the bookstore and he handed him his comic in a separate paper bag. Tadashi took it, but he was already shaking with nervousness. He had only been to Aoboujosai a few times. Overall, they were pretty nice, but he never stuck around for that long. Tooru would always take him out and show him around the neighborhood. They would end up having a pretty normal date.

He was specifically introduced to Hanamaki and Matsukawa. They seemed to like him enough, but they would have too much fun teasing him. While their meetings were brief, they jumped at any opportunity to tease Tooru. They were close that way, so naturally his boyfriend didn't seem to mind it. In fact, he quickly grew used to it even he was drowning from embarrassment. The thought of having practice with them and the rest of the team could almost make him faint.

Then, there was a new member that he was slightly afraid of and Kindaichi, Kageyama former teammate, always had something to say about him. For better or for worse. He was kind of intimidating. 

“Alright. If you’re okay with it and if the others are okay with it too, I'll go.” Tadashi slightly bowed as a thank you, forgetting that the older male had specifically told him not to be so formal. “Honestly, thank you and thank you for buying my comic. You didn’t have to. Let me pay you back.”

“Forget it.” He walked ahead, ignoring his gratitude and Tadashi, once again, followed him. This time, though, he could feel himself beaming with joy. “It’s fine. That’s my way of saying thanks...”

“Thanks? For what? I haven’t done anything for you to be thankful for?”

“You’re with him, right? You’re making him happy and that’s more than enough.” The minute those words slipped out of his mouth, Iwaizumi turned around and gave him a menacing glare. It was one he had seen being directed at Tooru. Scary, indeed. "Don’t you dare tell him I said that.”

“I w-won’t!”

He was walking with Iwaizumi Hajime. He was heading toward Aobajousai and he was going to practice with them apparently. Tooru didn’t have the slightest idea he was on his way. Even when he texted him a few minutes later, Tadashi didn’t mention it to him. Even so, there was something else that was suddenly starting to worry him.

His teammates. If they knew, they would never let him hear the end of it.

Tadashi could practically hear them scream already.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Platonic Iwa-chan and Yamaguchi is possibly one of my favorite things ever. As you can see, the direction of this story has changed and I'm no longer sure how many chapters it's going to have. I was going to focus on Karasuno, but I thought, what about the others? What about Seijoh? Then, that led me to this and I just wanted to have an excuse to write Yama and Iwa interacting. I'm sorry. This was suppose to be a fun short thing...
> 
> Anyways, thank you very much for reading! I apologize for my mistakes!


End file.
